Côté coeur
by Kitrynka
Summary: Laguna va voir Squall pour tenter de lui avouer sa paternité. Mais sa légendaire maladresse vient s'en mêler...


Auteur : Kitrynka (dite aussi Kitreen, ou encore Kit'), c'est la version "auteur" de moi-même. 

En clair, il y a un sous-entendu très important et très lisible : je ne suis ABSOLUMENT PAS responsable de ce qu'elle écrit ! ! ^_______^

Genre : Snif ! Snif ! OUUUUUUIIIIIIIIN ! Pardon, Laguna ! J'voulais pas te faire souffrir ! Ouiiiiiiin ! Reviens, m'amour ! 

Base : FF 8

Disclaimer : Les perso sont pas à moi et très honnêtement, je le regrette - du moins du certains. Pour d'autres, alleluia ! Merci à Square de me les prêter pour cette petite chose… ^^

Coté cœur

Chapitre 1 (?)

Laguna soupira et se pencha sur la tombe devant lui.

Raine Loire…

Sa femme.

Lorsqu'elle était morte en mettant au monde son enfant, il en avait eu le cœur brisé. Si Kyros et Ward ne l'avaient pas soutenu, il serait mort. 

Oh, il ne se serait pas suicidé. Il n'en aurait même pas eu besoin. Il serait mort, tout simplement. Il lui aurait suffi de se laisser aller…

Mais il avait survécu. Pour ses amis. Pour Ellone. Et pour son fils.

_Squall…_

Laguna eut un soupir étranglé de larmes en se rappelant de ce qui c'était passé la veille.

***

Il s'était enfin décidé à avouer la vérité à son fils, ne pouvant plus se contenter des allusions qu'Ellone avait semées à l'intention de celui-ci.

Il s'arrêta face à la porte du bureau de Squall et inspira profondément, espérant - sans trop y croire - pouvoir ainsi calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur.

" Du calme, mon vieux, du calme, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Ça ferait mauvais effet d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque et de t'écrouler aux pieds de ton fils… "

Son regard habituellement si chaleureux et amical devint plus dur, plus triste aussi…

Il avala une bouffée d'air et frappa à la porte.

Un grommellement indistinct dans lequel il décrypta un 'entrez' lui parvint. Il poussa la porte. 

" Bonjour, Squall. Je peux entrer ? 

- Monsieur Loire, fit froidement le jeune chef des SeeDs. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie "

Laguna se mordit les lèvres en entendant le ton glacial du jeune homme devant lui. Ça n'allait pas être facile…

Squall regarda l'homme assis devant lui apparemment incapable de rester immobile sur son fauteuil.

Il fronça les sourcils, une peur dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine venant se couler en lui, le faisant frissonner. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, partir loin d'ici - surtout ne pas entendre ce que le président d'Esthar avait à lui dire. 

Il secoua la tête. Il était ridicule ! Qu'est-ce que Laguna Loire - l'homme dont il avait partagé les souvenirs - aurait à lui dire qui pourrait lui faire peur ? ! C'était risible ! 

" Alors, monsieur Loire ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ? "

Laguna leva les yeux vers son fils et resta une fois de plus bouleversé par la ressemblance que ce dernier avait avec Raine. 

_Raine…_

Comme elle lui manquait !

Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser entraîner par les souvenirs.

" Squall, je… Et bien, en fait, je venais pour te voir. Je… Il y a… certaines choses dont je… nous devons discuter et j'aimerai…

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? ! " coupa Squall d'une voix glaciale.

Interdit, Laguna regarda le jeune homme. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient devenus incroyablement durs, presque mauvais, et Loire ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

_Il sait… Oh, Hyne, aie pitié. Il a deviné…_

Squall fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait interrompu le président d'Esthar, surtout d'une façon aussi agressive.

Seulement… seulement, il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ne savait pas pourquoi il avait le cœur qui battait aussi fort, pourquoi ses paumes étaient devenues moites et que des frissons glacés le secouaient. 

C'est surtout cet inconnu qui l'énervait. Il n'aimait pas ne pas contrôler la situation.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il donc si peur de ce que Laguna avait à lui dire ? Pourquoi cette impression qu'il allait tout perdre s'il l'écoutait ? Que rien ne serait comme avant et qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière ? 

Soudain, une phrase parasita ses pensées. Une phrase incongrue qui n'avait aucun rapport avec elles. Aucun rapport, absolument aucun ! martela-t-il mentalement. Ça n'a aucun rapport. Aucun. 

_Ellone sait… Elle sait pourquoi…_

Aucun rapport. 

Et pourtant…

La voix de Laguna s'imposa à lui, le coupant de ses réflexions.

" Squall, fit le président d'une voix presque implorante. Ecoute-moi, je… je comprends que tu soit en colère, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je t'en prie, tu dois me croire ! Si j'avais pu faire autrement… "

Squall fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Lui en vouloir, mais pourquoi ? Le choix ? Le choix de quoi ?  

" Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? " fit-il sèchement.

Les battements erratiques de son cœur lui semblaient provenir directement de sa gorge, lui bloquant la respiration. Il voulait sortir de ce bureau, il étouffait ici ! 

Et les phrases décousues de son interlocuteur ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression de bouleversement imminent, d'étrangeté inquiétante. Il ne voulait pas savoir ! 

" Ecoutez, monsieur Loire. J'ai du travail en retard, alors nous pourrions peut-être remettre cette discussion à demain et…

- NON ! " cria soudain Laguna en se levant brusquement.

Devant la soudaine violence de ce dernier, Squall eut un geste de recul. Allons bon… qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Laguna était au bord de la panique. Squall refusait de lui parler, de l'écouter même. 

" Squall, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, cette situation. Apprendre de cette façon que je suis ton père n'est vraiment pas… "

Il s'interrompit brusquement en remarquant la pâleur subite de son fils.

" Squall ? " s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

Devant l'absence de réaction du jeune homme, il s'approcha et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

" Squall ? "

_Son père… Mais pourquoi Laguna lui parlait-il de son père ? Pourquoi il… ? … Son père ? … Il avait dit que c'était son… PERE ? !_

Non… ce… ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas y croire - ne VOULAIT pas y croire.

" Non, non " souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte, étranglée.

Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, de son… de Laguna qui était maintenant près de lui. Seule une pensée tourbillonnait dans sa tête, tel un papillon enfermé dans un bouteille. Elle se cognait aux parois de son crâne, rebondissait, paniquée, incapable de se libérer. 

_Son père… son père… MON… père ? ! _

Une main posée doucement sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Il se secoua et vit le visage inquiet de… Non, il ne pouvait pas être… être ce qu'il avait dit… Il ne pouvait pas être… _lui_.

Le visage crispé de dégoût, il rejeta d'un geste brusque la main posée sur son épaule et s'écarta violemment.

" Ne me touchez pas ! " cracha-t-il.

Une nausée invalidante lui tordit le cœur et étrangla sa voix. 

Il regarda fixement son… l'homme devant lui et une fureur noire, absolue l'inonda, oblitérant toute autre sensation, dissimulant à ses yeux l'expression de tristesse insondable qui émanait de son vis-à-vis.

Il foudroya du regard son vis-à-vis qui s'effondra soudain sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le filet de sang coulant sur son menton qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de le frapper. 

Il grimaça de haine et ce fut d'une voix arctique qu'il lui ordonna de quitter son bureau immédiatement. 

Et de ne jamais revenir.

Laguna comprit rapidement que ça allait se passer encore plus mal qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. 

Lorsque Squall rejeta sa main, l'expression qu'avait prise son visage le fit reculer, comme ébouillanté par la colère qui émanait de lui.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. 

_Squall… Squall, s'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… _

Mais la suite ne venait pas.

_S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… _

Il vit les poings de son fils se crisper et son visage se tordre de colère et de… dégoût ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir. Un choc brutal le prit sous la mâchoire et la violence l'envoya au sol.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elles n'étaient cependant pas tant dues à la douleur qui lui enflammait le visage qu'à la réalité de ce que ce geste signifiait. 

_Je l'ai perdu… Oh, Raine… J'ai perdu mon fils…_

Choqué, il n'entendit qu'à peine les paroles glaciales de son vis-à-vis… 

Il se releva doucement, avec le sentiment que le moindre choc pouvait le faire tomber en milliers de morceaux. 

Le moindre souffle, la plus anodine parole…

_Squall…_

Anesthésié, il sortit du bureau, de la BGU.

Le cœur brisé, les poumons bloqués par les larmes, il quitta Balamb et la vie de son fils.

******

Kitrynka : Voilà ! Ma première fic ! ! *émue, très très émue, si émue qu'elle en a les larmes aux yeux*

Laguna *furieux* Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? ! *fond brusquement en larmes*  J'croyais que j'étais ton chouchou ! ! Et regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! 

Kit' *un peu embarrassée quand même*  Ben si, t'es mon chouchou !  *de plus en plus gênée devant les larmes désespérées (et bruyantes) que verse son choupinet*   Allez, Laguna,  pleure pas ! Siteplé ! Pleure pas ! C'est juste pour cette fic ! Et pys, t'as vu : j'ai pas continué, hein, t'as vu ? ! Paske, sinon, c'était encore plus pire ! Alors… tu vois, c'est pas si terrible ! Hein ? Allez ! Pleure puuuuuuuuuus ! *se met à chouiner*  Ouuuiiiiiiiiiin ! Ch'uis un monstre ! J'ai fais pleurer Laguna ! !


End file.
